A New Guild, Fairy Light
by Larissa48
Summary: This story is about the Guild Fairy Light, the Guild the former Guild-members of Fairy Tail formed when it was disbanded. (It will include New Members joining so there will be OCs) This is my first Fanfic, and ignore the Genres, I didn't really know what to do... Rated T for safety cause I'm not sure where its going yet.
1. Prologue

_**A New Guild, Fairy Light**_

* * *

 **Hi Guys,**

 **This is my first fanfic so I'm really sorry about any mistakes in Grammar or Spelling. I am not a Native Speaker of English, but I hope you will enjoy the Story anyway! :)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

On a quiet afternoon in late September, a rainy depressing September the Guild master of Fairy Tail made an announcement to his beloved 'children', "Fairy Tail will be disbanded!" Everyone was silent before hell broke loose, cries of "Why Master?" "Are you serious" and "You can't do that" filled the air; tears were shed, dreams for the future were crushed, for the Fairies were no longer Fairies.

 ** _The following day_**

The following day all the former Guild Members met to discuss their futures, except for Happy and Natsu who had vanished of to train. The discussions stared rather peacefully before turning into fully-fledged arguments, before long physical fights erupted, "This won't get us anywhere" Lucy shouted. "Then what do you plan to do" Gray asked her "At least this way we can blow off some steam." "But this isn't a long term solution" Levy supported Lucy. "Oh Yeah, so what would you do shrimp?" Gajeel asked "Well if our old Guild is gone how about we form a new Guild" Lucy suggested. Everyone looked at the Celestial Mage with doubt. "That could work" Erza said after a long silence. "What, Erza you can't be serious, it'd never work, who would be Guild Master, how are we going to find a guild hall, we have no money!?" The Guild roared back at her. "well it is a long term solution, and we could all tap into our reserves to build something little at least, and as for the Guild Master, we could vote on a few selected candidates." Levy said. A few mumbles of 'I guess' or 'maybe it's not that bad a choice' came from the crowd. "Well then lets get to work" the mighty Titania commanded.

Within a few months a new Guild 'Fairy Light' was formed. Their Guild Master was Gildarts Clive (they managed to persuade him with Cana who was rather pissed of about it.) and they rebuilt their Guild Hall where Fairy Tail's stood, although it wasn't half as spectacular and it wasn't the same. Some Guild members had already found work somewhere else, or had retired. But all in all they were happy, however the magic council was not. But those old geezers are never happy or so Fairy Light said.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Its not long I know, but its just the prologue. Please review! Criticism is very much wanted as long as its not rude and actually helps me :)**

 **Larissa48**


	2. Chapter 1- Thoughts

**Hi Guys,**

 **I present a new chapter... A big thanks to Shinonome Haruhi for reviewing, favoriting and following. Also a big thanks to FairyNyamo for following and favoriting. Please keep in mind that I am not a Native Speaker of English and please excuse and spelling and grammar mistakes. Thank you for reading and please enjoy ;)**

Lucy's POV

I'm worried about Natsu and Happy I thought as I walked to my apartment after completing a mission with Erza and Wendy, its been 3 months since they disappeared, and 3 weeks since the founding of our new guild Fairy Light. I wonder how they are doing, its not the same without them, whenever I come home I expect to see them there, then instead of the traditional Lucy kick, I would probably hug them and never let go, all while crying and saying that I missed them, those two idiots. They make me crazy. At least the Guild is working out all right; I was also worried about that, because it was my idea. I was scared they would blame me if it didn't work but thank God that's not the case, sometime I wonder how I could have ever been so stupid, they are my friends, they will always love and support me as I will always love and support them.

I arrived home and greeted Levy; she was staying with me after Fairy Hills got shut down and our new Guild Fairy Light doesn't have the funds to take the place.

"Hi Levy, how did your mission go?"

"Hi Lu, it was great, our client had a giant Library and since we finished the mission so well he let me keep a book, I cant wait to read it."

"That's wonderful Levy, I hope you'll let me read it too, I can always use the inspiration for my novel. My mission with Erza and Wendy went well, and its nice not having to always give away more then half the reward for property damage, but still I miss Natsu, don't you miss Droy?"

"I do Lu, but we have to respect their decisions even if we don't know why Natsu left, he might have left for the same reason as Droy. You know, to become stronger. Stay positive Lu, he will come back. Its Natsu after all, he can't survive for too long without his Family."

"Your right. Well I guess I'll make us some dinner. Does pasta sound good to you?"

"Sounds delicious, Lu"

I threw my bag onto the chair next to Levy's bed and walked into the kitchen. As I washed my hands and set the water to boil, I thought about our Guild. Master Gildarts was a reckless (and slightly perverse) master who couldn't care less about the magic council, even less then Master Makarov, who disappeared immediately after Fairy Tail was disbanded. But he got really angry when it came to paying for all the destruction we cause, even without Natsu the destruction we cause is off the charts. Cana still avoids him whenever possible but she has loosened up, a little. I woke up from my dreamland and saw the water was already boiling. "Come on Lucy, get a grip," I said to myself quietly so that I didn't disturb Levy who was reading her book.

Levy POV

Lu is really acting weird today; I'm quite concerned, even when I was reading I couldn't concentrate on anything else. Its annoying the heck out of me, I get this really rare book and I'm too stupid to read it properly because of some sort of illusion I have that Lu's not okay. Wait a sec, this isn't like me, of course I would be worried about Lu. Stupid Book! When I look at her cooking she looks fine, I guess she's still upset because Natsu and Happy left without saying goodbye. I'll try to talk to her later. I closed my book (and my thoughts) when Lu called, dinner smells delicious as always, Lu is so amazing. I'm so glad I got to stay with her when Fairy Hills closed. She offered to take Wendy, Erza and me in back then. Wendy and Erza found a place they could share, but I still can't find a place to match my budget.

I set the table and Lu and I ate, talking about books as usual. When Lu suddenly said

"Levy how about we take a mission just the two of us, it doesn't have to be a hard one."

"Where did that come from Lu?"

"I just want to spend some time with you, and I also want to know everything about your metallic interests.."

That's when I started blushing like crazy, but she was right. I was interested in Gajeel. Whenever I looked at him my heart would beat twice as fast and I would blush lightly.

"Lu stop teasing me" I commanded.

"Whatever you say General McGarden" she said with a smile saluting me.

"I am going to bed," I said with a huff.

"Night Levy" I heard faintly as Lucy turned off the lights later that evening.

 **How was that chapter? Did you like it? I tried to make it long but it didn't work out to well...:(**

 **Bye Bye**

 **Larissa48**


	3. Chapter 2- Lets go on a mission!

**Chapter 2- Lets go on a mission!**

 **Hello Everyone,**

 **New chapter! Yay! I'm very sorry for not updating sooner but its been the first week back at school and Ive already gotten 2 presentations and a test thrown at me :(**

 **Thanks to everyone who favourited and followed this fanfic. And a special thank you to the reviews. It means alot to me that people enjoy what I write, if no one enjoyed it what would the point in writing, so Thanks!**

Lucy's POV

I was dreaming about our old team Natsu, We took a job. Natsu destroyed half of the town. Happy was making inappropriate noises and jokes about me and Natsu, so I was blushing like crazy. Oh god I sighed in my sleep.

"Lu, wake up. Luuuuu " And with that I was thrown out of my good dream. But as I was leaving I I could swear I saw Natsu waving…

"Levy why did you wake me up? It was such a wonderful dream." I sighed.

"Was it about Natsu? You like him after all…"

"Levy, you sound like Happy!" I protested, "I only like Natsu as a Teammate." But as much as I denied it I knew it was true. I had a crush on Natsu. I hadn't fallen head over heels like Juvia over Gray. It was just a silly teenage crush. The type Wendy and Romeo shared, even if they wont tell each other. But Natsu never noticed my crush on him. He is as dense as a brick and if he were to fall for anyone it would be Lisanna, who by the way also has a crush on him. But for her it's lasted her whole life, so I don't want to crush her dreams. That would be mean! When Lisanna first came back from Edolas I was a little jealous, but we soon became good friends. Now I cant believe I ever hated her. I thought she might steal my spot on Team Natsu but that wasn't the case.

"Lu, Lu! LU. Snap out of it." Levy shouted and once again I was ripped out of my thoughts.

"Sorry Levy"

"Its okay Lu. I was thinking about your suggestion yesterday…"

"And…"

"How about we invite all the Girls of Fairy Light that are in town at the moment. It does mean that we would have to take a more dangerous mission perhaps. So that the pay would be worth it. Or maybe we could just do it for the heck of it. O-"

"So you were thinking more of a girls night out?"

"Yes Lu, and a mission is the perfect excuse for a girls night out."

"Right Levy. Great idea, I love it!"

"Thanks Levy."

"So who do we invite?"

"Well Erza is in town, Wendy is probably still too young, Mira, Lisanna, Cana is single at the moment and she would probably do anything to get away from Gildarts for a while. Laki, Kinana and Asuka is defiantly still too young!."

"Well, while I agree with you for the most part, I think we should also ask Wendy to join us. It will be cute to see her blush, and she isn't that young if you count the years on Tenrou Island. Also you forgot that Laki never joined Fairy Light, she left us…" I held in the tears. I wouldn't cry, for Laki's sake and for all those who left us. They wouldn't want us to cry for them. They would want us to live with our head held his in a field of joy and happiness.

"Lu it's okay if you cry. You can cry. I know you haven't cried once but maybe its time you let it out. You will feel better afterwards. I promise."

When Levy said that I just couldn't hold it in. Tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't stop crying. I started wailing like a child through sobs. I must have been crying for at least half an hour and looked like wreck. When I quieted down Levy brought me a glass of water and she took me to the bathroom. I washed my face until there was no sign of that I had ever cried.. I felt a lot better now. Like a stone had been lifted from my heart. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Levy waiting for me.

"Thanks Levy."

"No problem Lu. You look a lot better now!"

Levy POV

Lu actually looks genuinely happy for once. It's been a long time since I've seen that smile.

"Lets go to the Guild Lu"

"Right Levy lets go."

"I watched Lu closely as we went to the Guild. She was humming a cute little melody, had a big smile on her face and was walking a lot more confidently. Her smile was genuine, and it was contagious. I found myself smiling too!

"Time to ask the girls on a mission!"  
"Yeah"

I went over to Wendy first and asked her politely to join us. She seemed unsure at first but when I told her how Lu finally cheered up over our idea, she immediately agreed. Next up was Cana, she agreed saying that she would do anything to get away from Gildarts for even a minute. He was still the overprotective father of Cana even as our Guild master so he wouldn't let Cana go on any dangerous missions, or even any solo missions. The missions she was allowed to go on never took longer than a maximum of 3 days so she was positively sick of Gildarts. She had one other requirement; she was allowed to bring her own booze.

"Remember that Wendy will be there!" I reminded her and went off to find Kinana, who declined as she had too much work to do. Meanwhile Lu was talking to Mira and Lisanna. That left Erza, I shuddered as I walked over to Lu, Mira and Lisanna.

"So whose coming Levy?" Lu asked when I joined their conversation.

"Well Lu, Wendy, Charle and Cana can come. Kinana is too busy."

"That's great news Levy, Mira and Lisanna will join us too." Lu exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

"That leaves…Erza" Lu shuddered. Erza had changed since Master Makarov and the others left us. Well Master Makarov, Natsu and Happy disappeared. She was a lot stricter, which was partly Gildarts's fault. She was never in Magnolia for more than 3 days. She only took solo missions and yelled at everyone that was slightly out of line. We walked over to Erza who was currently looking at the request board. She didn't notice us so Lucy cleared her throat, loudly. Erza still didn't notice us.

"Erza "

"Erza!" Lu was getting louder

"Erza!" Lu half shouted.

"ERZA!" Lu shouted as loud as she could.

"Oh Lucy and Levy. How are you?" Erza said in a quiet manner, unfazed. Lu nearly fainted and I felt a strong urge to face palm.

"Well what is it. I don't have all day!"

"Erza"

"Yes"

"Will you join us on a mission with Lisanna, Mira, Wendy, Charle and Cana."

"What's this about Lucy, Levy?"

"We girls don't get enough time together so we thought it would be fun if we all went on a mission together."

"I am not certai-"

"Please Erza, we've barely seen each other in the last few months. Heck we've barely even exchanged a few words! You've cut yourself of from everyone. It'll be fun, and it'll be good for you. I promise!"

"Fine. Lets choose a mission!"

 **Thanks for Reading**

 **Larissa48 :)**


	4. Chapter 3 - Our Mission Starts Today

Chapter 3- Our Mission

 **Hi Guys,**

 **I'm back with another Chapter. I'm sorry it took a little longer but as you may or may not know I moved from Sydney to a small town in Germany last year because my mum got a new job! This meant a big change for me and my brother and I'm not on top of everything yet so please bear with me. I am very thankful for every follow and favourite because I mainly started this fanfic because I love writing and losing myself in my writing not having to care about anything else in the world... Enjoy**

No-Ones POV

Lucy, Mirajane, Lisanna, Wendy, Cana, Erza, Charle and Levy sat in the Train to Crocus. Their mission was to accompany and guard a caravan Train from Crocus to Magnolia. Levy was reading her favourite book about a rouge dragon that falls in love with a young village girl.. Lucy was working on her novel; Cana was drinking, while Wendy and Charle were listening to music lacrima _(A.N. Think of it as a mp3-player)_. Lisanna was reading the sorcerer weekly. Mirajane and Erza were discussing which route to take with the caravan train, there were two options, and either they crossed a dark guild's Territory or a wyvern nesting grounds. Mirajane caught everyone's attention, and explained the situation to them. The girls listened carefully to Mirajane. Levy and Wendy seemed rather unsure. Mira Jane and Erza seemed rather confident. Lucy and Lisanna were trying to think of an alternate solution and Cana was drunk. In the end they came to the conclusion that they should take a vote! Mira (because she wanted to beat up some guys), Erza (because bad people should be punished), Cana (because she thought that the dark guild would defiantly have some booze!) and Wendy (because she didn't want to hurt Wyverns who hadn't done anything wrong voted for the dark guild route.

"Well it seems we're outvoted, huh. Lu, Lis?"

"Yep"

Time skip-Evening In Crocus _(cause I'm lazy_ _:)_ _)_

The Girls walked up to a large meadow where the Caravan Train stood.

"Hello, we are mages from Fairy Light. You asked for us to accompany you." Erza shouted into the crowd of caravans. An older Lady walked up to them. She had her hair tied up in a bun and wore a dark purple dress.

"Hello Fairy Light mages, no need to shout dear. I'll bring you to our leader but before that I would appreciate it if you showed me your guild insignias."

The girls showed their new Fairy Light insignias, which consisted of a pair of fairy wings in Ying-Yang style symbolizing the light and dark in everyone. Above the Ying-Yang wings there was a ball in which ever color the member of Fairy Light chose.

"That's a relief."

"What is ma'am?"

"You're the real deal. My name is Corinna, and I'm the leader of this caravan train. We will leave for Magnolia tomorrow morning after breakfast. You may rest in our caravans for tonight but I must say I wasn't expecting so many of you!"

"But ma'am you wrote on the request that you needed at least 6 mages and we are 8 including an exceed."

"Well yes, but I did not expect so many powerful former Fairy Tail mages. Lets get back on track. Are there any questions?"

"Yes ma'am, we have studied the map intensively and we were wondering which route we are going to take?"

"That is for you to decide. Inform me tomorrow morning of your choice, or have you already come to a conclusion?"

"Yes ma'am we will be taking the route that goes through dark guild territory, for the land is flatter and smoother there."

"Very well, I trust you to make the best decision. Also the caravans eight and nine are yours but you will have to share caravan eight with two of my people. I hope that's alright."

"Its great ma'am."

Corinna left the girls to discuss their options…

"We are 8 so we'll split into 5 and 3. _(A.N. You can't believe how long that took me to figure out_ _;)_ _)_ Wendy, Charle and Levy will go in caravan eight, that leaves Lucy, Cana, Mira, Lisanna and myself in caravan nine." Erza announced

"We should probably go to sleep now. We need all our strength tomorrow!"

"Night"

The girls searched for their caravans, luckily they were right next to each other.

In Caravan Nine

Inside the caravans were beds and dinner prepared for them. Dinner consisted of a bowl of pumpkin soup and bread. Levy, Wendy and Charle joined the others in caravan nine. Lucy and the others ate in a circle sharing funny stories from missions. When everyone was finished they washed up together. Levy, Wendy and Charle went to their caravan. When they stepped inside they saw a young girl. She had very fair skin and light blue eyes. Her mouth was small and a shade of light pink. Her nose was also rather small and she had white hair. She was slim and had very long legs. Her bust was about as big as Levy's. She wore short dark blue shorts that went up to about a third of her thighs. Her belt was light blue and had a crescent moon shaped buckle. Her white blouse was open and she wore a dark blue tank top underneath. She also wore a silver moon necklace and bracelet. Next to her lay a purple cat with pink eyes. She had white strips on her tail and head. Her back was speckled white. Her paws were also white and she had black spots under her eyes.

"Who are you?...Wait let me guess, your new recruits?" the girl asked. She had a soft voice.

"Or are you mages from Fairy Light that are here to help me fight?"

"Yes, we are here to help fight. WAIT… Did you just say, help **you** fight?"

Levy was rather shocked that this girl that seemed only about 13 was fighting on her own.

"By the way, my name is Mika Channary and this is my cat Celine. Who are you?"

"I'm Charle."

"Wow there's another talking cat, I thought Celine was the only one."

" **Celine can talk!?"**

"Yes but she doesn't speak with strangers. Don't worry about it she'll open up in time." _(A.N. Celine is not an exceed, she is simply a cat that can talk.)_

"Okay, well I'm Wendy Marvell, Its nice to meet you."

"Its nice to meet you to Wendy"

"I'm called Levy McGarden."

"Great, now that we all know each other we should probably get to bed. The two in the middle are yours."

"Thanks Mika!"

The Girls fell asleep immediately only Mika was still awake.

'I'm glad I met these girls they seem really nice. Especially Wendy, I'd really like it if she was my friend, Imagine it Celine. My first friend that's my age…'

'Don't get ahead of your self. You just met them. Anyway its time to get to sleep.'

'Night Celine'

'Night Mika'

The Next Morning

When Levy, Wendy and Charle woke up the next morning Mika was already up and there was breakfast waiting for them at the other Girls's Caravan.

"You want to come to Mika, we'll introduce you to everyone."

"Sure"

"Guys can we come in?"

"Come on in!"  
"Who's this, your roommate Levy?"

"Yes this is Mika, she used to protect the wagon train all by herself!"  
"Really? So she's a mage?"

"You are aware I'm right here aren't you?"

"Oh sorry Mika, how about we all introduce ourselves."

"Fine. I'll start. My name is Erza Scarlet and I use a magic called 'The Knight'"

"I'm called Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a Celestial wizard."

"I'm Lisanna Strauss and I am a takeover mage."

"My name is Mirajane Strauss, I'm Lisanna's sister and am also a takeover mage."

"The names Cana Alberona, card mage"

"You already know me, and I use solid script magic."

"You know me as well, I use Aera and have some premotion powers."

"And I'm a Sky Dragon slayer."

"I guess its my turn, I'm Mika Channery and I'm a...

...

...

...

...

...

...Moon Dragon Slayer!"

 **Soooo... did you love it, hate it, please leave a short review. Criticism is appreciated as long as its constructive Criticism. I recently notice that I had no disclaimer so here it is: I do not own Fairy Tail, or its world. It belongs to Hiro Mashima! I do own Fairy Light, Mika and Celine.**

 **Bye Bye**

 **Larissa48**


	5. Chapter 4- Mika, The Moon Dragon Slayer

**Hi Guys,**

 **I'm back after a long break! I'm sooooooooo sorry about that, and I know that I owe you all 1000000 chapters, and I'm sorry, again.**

 **So please just enjoy!**

"What, You're a Moon Dragon Slayer, How cool is that! Can we ask you

some questions?"

"Sure. I'll answer all of them, that I can."

"Okay me first, Mika."

"Lisanna, was it?"

"Yes, that's right so, what generation dragon slayer are you?"

"I am a 4th generation dragon slayer. Anything else?"  
"Yes, what is a 4th gen dragon slayer, what differs you from a 1st, 2nd or 3rd generation dragon slayer?"  
A 4th generation dragon slayer, is raised by a dragon, and does not possess a dragon lacrima…"

"But isn't that the same as a 1st gen dragon slayer?"

"If you let me finish talking, what makes 4th generation dragon slayers so special is the fact that I am ½ dragon, my mother is a dragon!"

"WHAT?"

"Yes, my biological mother and the dragon that raised me are the same, that is how I differ from other dragon slayers, any other questions?"

"How is that possible, I have read about dragon slayers mating with humans, but never dragons!" Levy exclaimed

"That is because the dragons do not tell their mates that they are dragons."

"Shouldn't the mates realize it if they are mating with an oversize Lizard?"

After that comment they all burst out laughing!  
"Don't say that to Natsu!" Lisanna said between gasps of air.

Mika being the only on who didn't laugh replied calmly: "The dragons take human form. My mother Lunette lived with my father for 2 ½ Years as a human before leaving me and my sister at birth."

"Oh, I am sorry."

"It's all right."

"Would you mind sharing your story with us?" Mira asked cautiously.

"Well… I guess I have nothing to lose, do we Celine?"

"No Mika, It's been so long since someone listened to us."

"Okay, so here's my life story, I Mika Channery was born in the Town of Lunaton to Sol Lane and Lunette Channery. I have a twin sister called Misaki, and as you already know my mother left Misaki and me at birth. We were raised by Sol, who clearly favourited Misaki because; one she doesn't look like Lunette, and two she was normal, not magic. My father erased my existence; I only survived because of Misaki. When my father locked me up in the shed for days on end she would always bring me food and water. When I turned 4 years old, he threw me out on the streets. I ran into the forest and fainted. That's where mum found me. She saw my condition, threw a fit, which resulted in the destruction of Lunaton, everyone died, Misaki and I were the only survivors, Misaki couldn't handle it so mum wiped her memories and gave her to a really nice human family who accepted her without question. So she's happy now. Mum trained me until I was about 14. At that age my mum froze my body in a trance like state, but she still trained me through my dreams. According to mum I stayed in that state for about 7 years. That's when Corinna and the others found me, and since then I've been protecting this caravan train. Any other questions?"

"Yes"

"Levy?"

"You said the town you lived in was called Lunaton, were the events that occurred called; The Desolation of Lunaton perhaps?"

"Yes, they were. You are quite knowledgeable. Perhaps we should start our journey to Magnolia."

"You are right, let us pair up and each take care of about 20 wagons. Then if the dark guild attacks us one member of the team can take care of the wagons while the other fights them."

"Good idea Erza!"

"Erza"

"Yes Levy?"  
"May I speak with you later?"  
"Of course!"

The girls prepared their things, got the caravans line up, got into teams, and left the campsite. The teams were as follows: Erza and Levy, Cana and Lisanna, Mira and Lucy, and Wendy and Mika.

Erza's P.O.V.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Levy?" I asked my teammate?

"Well I'm a little suspicious of Mika."

"Me too!" It was true, she seems off and maybe that's just her look, her white hair isn't unusual I mean Mira and Lisanna have white hair too but her eyes creep me out, that light blue makes her look blind, but it seems like she has the best vision out of all of us, not just vision all her senses seem to be 100x more powerful than ours, that means its 10x more powerful than a normal dragon slayer, I hope I get to see her fight, she interests me, no its more like she overwhelms me. I can't get a read on her magic power but it seems like she is wearing magic limiters.

"Go on Levy…"

"Okay, its like this, I had heard of the Desolation of Lunaton before but I thought it was a long time ago, so I looked it up…"

"And…"

"It turns out I was right The Desolation of Lunaton wasn't 17 years ago…"

"And…"

"It was …

417 years ago! That means that she isn't 21 years old, Mika is 421 years old, she is as old a Zeref, in her time dragons weren't anything that rare!"

"WHAT… THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE" I shouted, and everyone turned around to face me, "Oh, sorry it's nothing important." I told them and turned around to face Levy again,

"I have a question."

"Yes…"

"Why does she think it's only been 8 years?"

"That's the part that I don't get either, why would her dragon tell her its only been 8 years, but perhaps they view time differently? After all celestial spirits do…"

"Perhaps…"

Mika P.O.V.

I was listening to the forest when I heard Erza and Levy's conversation, I know its rude but they were talking about me, wait what…

The Desolation of Lunaton was 417 years ago! That means that I'm not 21 years old, I'm 421 years old… My head is spinning. Its not possible, its not, is it?

 **Larissa Mimi**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys,**

 **I'm back from vacation so I only have a short chapter, sorry about that!**

 **Thank you everyone for supporting this fanfic**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

Mika P.O.V

I'm so confused, it isn't possible, I cant be 421 years old, biologically I'm 13 years old. Maybe Lunaton has been destroyed before mum destroyed it. I'm sure that's it! It must be!

"Mika, Mika where are you?" I heard Wendy call me.

"Coming" I shouted and turned to leave when I saw Celine.

"You didn't tell them the whole story, did you?" she asked.

"No." with that she left me. "I'm sorry Mitsuki, I still can't face the truth" I whispered tears running down my face. I quickly wiped my tears away and ran towards the caravans and we left the large meadow. Everything was peaceful until we got into the dark guilds territory, when we were about 2km in I sensed people following us, watching us.

"Wendy, lets hurry!"

I sensed a cave up ahead large enough for all of us, we made it safely.

"Wendy come with me, the dark mages are here and we need to lead them away from the caravans."

"O-Okay."

"We'll come to Mika"

"Okay Mirajane and Erza, but the rest of you should probably stay back!"

"Okay"

I walked into a clearing beckoning the others to follow me.

"Come on out, I can sense you."

About 50 men stepped out. They all wore black capes. A man in a red cape stepped forward.

"What are you doing here? Don't you little ladies know this is dark guild territory."

Erza was about to speak when I stepped forward.

"Mika…"

"Let me handle this, we can take care of these guys just fine, go back to the others" I whispered.

"Okay"

Erza and Mirajane left, and I inspected the man closer, he seemed about 30 and he had blood red eyes and purple hair.

"How did you know that we were here?"

"Secret!"

"What are you kids going to do now?"

"Kick your sorry buts!"

He started laughing, "We're wizard saint level mages, what can two little brats do?"

Wendy gasped, were wizard saints really that amazing… I guess I'll ask Levy later on.

"So what.."

They attacked. I felt their magic power and laughed, from wendys reaction earlier I guessed Wizard saints were powerful, this bunch wasn't, they were weak, a pushover.

"Wendy, go! I can handle them and I don't want you getting hurt!"

I dodged all their attacks and knocked most of them out with my roar, there were 11 left,

"Moon dragons wing attack!"

49 down 1 to go I thought to myself! The only one left standing was the one who had bragged about them being wizard saint level, and even though I beat all of his allies he seemed confident!

"So, what magic do you use?"

"I am a shadow mage!"

"Oh how scary" I mocked him.

"Don't be so cocky brat, I am the master of the dark guild snakes eye!"

Does he honestly think that will impress me, his allies weren't even a proper warm up for me. I felt his shadows creep towards me, I pouted, sneak attacks weren't nice and dodged his attack!"

"How…" he gasped.

"I forgot to mention something."

"What, brat. You out of magic?"

"No, I have an unlimited magic supply, MOON DRAGONS SHIMMERING LIGHT!"

Oh damn he's already knocked out I'm disappointed! I pouted and made myself on my way back to the others.

Wendy's POV

She has unlimited magic? Who is she, not even the dragons have unlimited magic. I have to hurry back and tell the others, I crept out of my hiding place in the bushes and ran back to the others, and told everything that happened. They were all very shocked, that little girl was probably even stronger than Erza.

"Wendy she seems close to you, can you keep an eye on her!"

"Okay Erza but can I be friends with her?"  
"Of course Wendy, just be careful!" At that moment Mika came in and over to us.

"What do you think if we stay the night here? It seems pretty peaceful, now that those guys are gone." What does she mean by gone… She just knocked them out after all…

"Good idea, Mika. Lets get some shuteye!" Erza said, well more like commanded. We all went in our caravan.

"Good night Charle, Levy, Mika, Celine"

"Night"

"Goodnight"

 **Soooooooo... What do you think Mika is hiding?**

 **Signing of**

 **Larissa48**


End file.
